1. Field
Example embodiments are directed to a three-dimensional (3D) image sensor, and more particularly, to a 3D image sensor providing a piece of selective distance measuring information by arranging a plurality of distance measurement pixels to be adjacent to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) sensors are for three-dimensionally reproducing objects by recording color images of the objects and measuring distances among the objects. In order to reproduce the objects, the 3D image sensor may include a combination of color image pixels and distance measuring pixels. The color image pixels may further include red pixels, green pixels, and blue pixels. The color image pixels and the distance measuring pixels may be arranged in arrays.
The distance measuring pixels that measure intensity of infrared (IR) light may have lower sensitivity to light than the color pixels. Therefore, a distance measuring pixel may have a larger area than a color pixel in order to compensate for the lower sensitivity to light. However, the resolution of the color pixel may be degraded as the area of the distance measuring pixel increases.
Moreover, when the size of the distance measuring pixel is reduced, a signal-to-noise ratio may also be reduced. This reduction in the signal-to-noise ratio may make it difficult to obtain accurate information relating to the distance of the objects. In addition, as an illuminance of the object is reduced, the sensitivity of the distance measuring pixels may not be sufficient. This may also make it difficult to obtain accurate distance information regarding the objects.